


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by Foophile



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underworld/Generation Kill AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Generation Kill and its characters belong to HBO. Fic is based solely on the fictional characters therein.

Nate’s not so sure that Brad understands the circumstances of his situation.

Brad’s a fucking Lycan now. An honest to God, howl at the moon, sheds his skin for fur, and can be killed with a silver bullet - Lycan.

“You’re smiling now, but wait until you’re eating wild animals and waking up in the forest covered with blood,” Nate snaps.

Brad flexes his muscles, which were bulging before and are just obscene now. His human form shouldn’t have been affected so strongly by the change, but Nate’s always suspected that there was something special about Brad Colbert.

And it wasn’t just this so-called prophecy that has Nate running all over town, killing Lycans, and chasing Brad down in the forest either.

“Have to remember to get some recipes from Ray’s mom,” Brad says.

They met less than 24 hours ago and Nate feels like he’s already been a through a war with this man. Technically, he has.

“This is a serious problem.”

Brad, licking his chops, frowns. “How so?”

Nate rolls his eyes. “I’m a vampire and you’re a lycan,” he says slowly. “We’re mortal enemies.”

Brad seems to consider this seriously for a moment then says, “Okay. Then bite me too. Make me a Vamp.”

“I can’t do that!” Nate shouts.

If his fellow coven were here to witness this they’d be more infinitely amused than they usually are. Nate’s the cool headed one. He’s the leader of their hunters. Not the one who has to hide their fuck ups. Definitely not the one that falls in love with mortals who are turned into the enemy.

But none of that is Brad’s fault. Not in the slightest, and Nate feels guilty for yelling as the words are leaving his mouth. He’s just a pawn in all of this and Brad, unpredictable, brave, steady Brad is taking it all amazingly well.

Nate draws the line at this though. There’s no precedent and could very well tear him apart. He’s already Immortal, Nate thinks. Powerful beyond human imagining with the potential to become much more. There is no benefit to taking the risk.

Brad just hasn’t thought of the consequences.

“Nate,” Brad says, much closer than he was before. “You can’t really tell me what to do.”

“Can’t I? You’ve been a Lycan for a fucking hour.” Nate replies, annoyance rising up again like the tide.

Brad looks deadly serious and Nate wonders how much of this is Lycan blood manipulating the situation. Turning is a powerful experience and Brad’s still going through it. The best thing to do would be to stand down and let Brad get his head right. But there are too many people who want to get their hands on him for Nate to just walk away.

Besides, from the way Brad grips his bicep suddenly, Nate isn’t going to have the easiest time of making a decision. Nate pulls away and lifts an eyebrow at the surprise on Brad’s face.

“I’m much older than you,” Nate explains.

Brad’s eyes turn from human cobalt blue to toxic neon in a blink. “I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Nate steps back. “Aren’t you?” He speeds to the nearest tree, the moonlight highlighting the emptiness of the forest. “You going to take what you want now, Brad?”

“I only want one thing. But you won’t listen to reason.” Brad turns quickly, all hair and teeth and sinew. Nate couldn’t watch it the first time, when Brad screamed and screamed, but now it’s hard to look away.

When Brad moves Nate retreats, keeping just enough space between them for Brad to come up empty handed with every grab. He’s not going to attack, at least Nate knows that he won’t but the tales of Lycan bloodlust are true. Brad is young and can easily be lost to insanity. It would break Nate’s heart, more so than any other time, but he’d do what needs to be done. In the end, he will always make do.

They continue the chase for some time. Until Brad’s panting, his fur slicked with sweat and jaws dripping with saliva. Nate can feel the sunrise in his bones, a warning pull that naturally makes him want to hide, go underground, but he stays. Wills Brad to stop and change back now.

There’s no point in it. Nate won’t cave.

“You won’t be a Lycan or a Vampire, Brad!” Nate shouts across a razed plain. “If you even live, if your DNA isn’t mutated beyond anything can live, you’ll be some other.” He lets Brad catch up. “An abomination.”

Brad heaves, arms down at his sides and with a howl, contorts his body through the painful process of changing back into a human. This takes more time than the transformation and Brad’s shaking on the dewy grass by the time it’s over.

Nate kneels next to him and brushes his drenched hair out of his eyes. At the touch, Brad comes back to himself, looks right at Nate, so focused that Nate almost draws back.

“Don’t you see. This is all for you.” Brad reaches up to grab his hand. “What I want is you, forever.”

Nate licks his suddenly dry lips, terrified at Brad’s resolve. “And if it kills you?”

Brad wry smile makes Nate’s stomach turn. “From what I’ve seen I’ll probably die anyway.”

“No, you won’t,” Nate says, squeezing the long fingers. “I won’t let that happen.”

Brad’s grin fades and reaches up to pull Nate down to his mouth. They kiss hungrily, desperately. Brad’s already naked and Nate speeds through stripping off his own clothing, his breath catching when Brad wraps a hand around his cock.

Brad’s body is so hot, feverish compared to his own, and Nate drapes himself on top of him. The grass squelches under his knees as he straddles Brad’s hips.

“Then we’re agreed,” Brad asks.

Nate kisses him, an apology and reply in the twist of his tongue. The sky is lightening to a charcoal grey – they don’t have much time and there’s so much Nate wishes they could do. But this is the most important.

Brad’s pulse is racing under Nate’s mouth. His skin is so smooth, tastes of salt and the earth’s dirt. At the touch of his lips, he can feel Brad tense all over; clench his hands into his hips. Brad’s cock bumps into his own and with a moan Nate bites into delicate flesh.

“Yes,” Brad groans. He thrusts his hips up into Nate, rubbing tantalizingly as Nate’s mouth fills with coppery blood. Nate can feel Brad’s every emotion like it’s his own.

Lust and need, determination and abandon, all laced with a trace of fear, uncertainty that Nate wishes he could wipe away. Nate knows absently that he’s rutting against Brad, clawing into his shoulders and grunting with every swallow of blood. He wants to stem the tide of hunger and want, is almost drowned by it when he orgasms, when he feels a splash of heat against his thigh and stomach – Brad coming as well, squirming underneath his body.

It’s enough to bring him back. While Brad’s still in the throes of his orgasm Nate sits up and bites quickly into his own wrist, letting his life blood flow into Brad’s open mouth.

He waits patiently for Brad to catch on, to lick at the liquid staining his lips and teeth. It’s the Lycan in him, Nate knows, when Brad’s canines slightly lengthen and he bites into the open wound.

Nate cries out and tries to pull away, but Brad clamps down, sucking hard. There’s a second of panic, genuine fear on Nate’s part, then Brad opens his eyes, his human eyes, and lets go, licking at the wound gently.

It’s the compassion that prompts Nate to kiss him, and then catch him up in his arms when the man passes out seconds later.

Nate is dressed and carrying Brad off to the nearest shelter before the first of the sun’s rays touch the ground.


End file.
